


Лучшая работа в мире

by 006_stkglm, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Крис Эванс завидует гримерам. Интересно, почему?





	Лучшая работа в мире

**Author's Note:**

> Имеется несколько бранных слов. Осторожнее, может слипнуться XD

– Снято! – машет рукой Энтони.

Крис устало опускает реквизитный щит и сдувает щекочущую лоб прядь. Это, наверное, сто двадцатый дубль очень энергичной экшен-сцены, и он чувствует, как пот бежит по спине и что футболка под мышками опять мокрая. Жаркое кливлендское солнце не собирается облегчать им съемочный процесс.

Себастьян, тяжело дыша под закрывающей рот и нос маской, упирается руками в колени. Тактические штаны Зимнего Солдата плотно обтягивают его аккуратный накачанный… тыл, плавно переходящий в самые охуенные ляжки, которые Крису когда-либо доводилось видеть.

Тэйми, Лили и Крисси, подхватив большие пластиковые сумки с косметикой, средствами для укладки, расческами и феном, шустро окружают своего подопечного. Себастьян послушно выпрямляется, говорит им что-то – Крис не слышит, но девушки дружно прыскают со смеху.

Лили сноровисто запускает пальцы в длинные темные волосы Себастьяна, приглаживая их расческой и придавая прядям вид больше подходящий модели, рекламирующей шампунь, чем высококлассному убийце, которого на протяжении семидесяти лет держит в плену рвущаяся к мировому господству тайная организация.

Тэйми, придерживая лицо Себастьяна за подбородок, аккуратно промокает пот, касается щеточкой изящных бровей, проводит пальцем по ресницам – Крис сглатывает, провожая небрежный жест жадным взглядом – и лезет в сумку за тушью. Крисси маленьким вентилятором обдувает Себастьяна, и тот, послушный, как щенок, поворачивается из стороны в сторону по малейшему их указанию.

Подходят еще двое: отвечающая за костюмы Тереза принимается оправлять складки и подтягивать многочисленные ремни на форме Зимнего, а Дик – техник по реквизиту – щедро плеснув на ладони смазки, обхватывает покрытый бутафорским пластиком бицепс и принимается водить по нему ладонями вверх-вниз, придавая руке металлический блеск. Себастьян улыбается – вокруг его глаз появляются очаровательные крошечные лучики-морщинки.

Крису хочется кричать. Они работают вместе уже над вторым фильмом. И если в две тысячи десятом Себастьян – это лихо сдвинутая набок фуражка, скулы, о которые можно порезаться, и линия челюсти, на которую Стив Роджерс пялился, как одержимый – потому что пялиться в кадре на губы «лучшего друга» было бы несколько странно. То сейчас, три года спустя, Себастьян – это широкие плечи, четкий треугольник спины, длинные волосы, которые безумно ему идут, и совершенно умопомрачительные ляжки.

И губы – напоминает себе Крис – капризно изогнутые полные губы, которые эти садисты прячут под проклятым намордником. Орать Крису хочется так сильно, что он стискивает челюсти, и Мария – его собственная гримерша – недовольно цокает языком. Он заставляет себя расслабиться. Себастьян что-то говорит, и девушки снова смеются. Крисси перекладывает вентилятор в другую руку, придерживая часть прядей. Чтобы ей не приходилось держать руку на весу, Себастьян подставляет плечо, и она с готовностью устраивает там локоть. Лучшая работа в мире – в очередной раз с тоской думает Крис – целый день раз за разом касаться Себастьяна Стэна.

– Всем приготовиться, через две минуты снимаем! – доносится от тента, где Руссо отсматривают снятый материал. Крис со вздохом поднимает щит и идет к своей метке.

* * *

День, каким бы бесконечным он ни казался, все-таки заканчивается, пусть и на два с половиной часа позже, чем планировалось. Как говорит Джо Руссо: «Отличный свет! Всем сверхурочных в этом баре. Снимаем!»

Крис плетется к костюмерной палатке. Десятая за сегодня футболка липнет к спине, щит оттягивает руку, ноги болят, хочется в душ и спать, а никак не добираться до отеля по пробкам в наверняка раскалившейся за день машине. Он стучится лбом о щит и только потом вспоминает, что тот всего-лишь пластиковый.

В палатке пусто – всех, не занятых в снимаемой сцене, давно отпустили. Заходящее солнце просвечивает сквозь плотный материал, наполняя пространство нежным розовато-золотистым светом. Крис отыскивает среди вечного бардака вешалку-стойку, помеченную лаконичным «кэп», и, не заморачиваясь плечиками, бросает на нее осточертевшую куртку. Он тянет вверх пропотевшую футболку, и тут раздается грохот и сочное «Да твою же мать!» Себастьяна.

Крис обнаруживает его за двухэтажной стойкой с костюмами Наташи. Себастьян мрачно созерцает опрокинутую вешалку. У его ног рассыпаны несколько комплектов формы Зимнего Солдата – черная кожа, перчатки, ремни – много, _много_ черной кожи. Крис в очередной раз задумывается, не позаимствовали ли гардероб высококлассного убийцы на какой-нибудь порно-студии, специализирующейся на БДСМ. Он сглатывает, горло сухое словно наждак от услужливо подкинутого распаленным мозгом изображения Себастьяна в одних ремнях и ботинках. Господи ты Боже святый на кресте…

– Помочь? – спрашивает он, когда Себастьян поднимает взгляд.

Крису приходится снова сглотнуть, потому что у Себастьяна фирменный взгляд его персонажа в духе «Зимний Солдат идет убивать». А потом Себастьян выдыхает и вмиг превращается в себя самого – уставшего, замученного ничуть не меньше, чем Крис, и очень-очень несчастного. Кончик розового языка быстрым движением облизывает мягкие полные губы, и Крис старательно не думает о котятах. Ни о каких. Вообще.

– Меня по утрам упаковывают в эту сбрую трое, – жалуется Себастьян. – Но для того, чтобы из нее выползти, нужны минимум пятеро.

– Давай посмотрим. – Крис подходит ближе, огибая груду одежды на полу. Себастьян покорно опускает руки – пластиковую с него сняли, и на светло-сером рукаве видны темные пятна от смазки.

С плотно охватывающими плечи и грудь ремнями кобуры, на которой крепится что-то из бесконечного арсенала Зимнего, приходится повозиться, но в конце концов пряжки поддаются.

– Еще бы в корсет затянули, – бурчит Себастьян, стягивая ремни с плеч и швыряя в кучу под ногами. От него вкусно пахнет средствами для укладки волос и п **о** том. Рот Криса наполняется слюной, но он старается об этом не думать.

Дальше идут заклепки на куртке – поистине бесконечное количество заклепок. Себастьян расстегивает верхние, Крис нижние. Когда посередине их руки встречаются, щеки у Криса вспыхивают. Он надеется, что в теперь уже насыщенно алом свете, заполняющем палатку, это трудно заметить.

Куртку удается снять со второй попытки, после того, как Крис осторожно освобождает прядь волос, невесть как обмотавшихся вокруг заклепки на воротнике. Себастьян тихонько шипит и ворчит что-то вроде «каждый божий раз, твою мать». Под курткой у него черная водолазка с широкой вставкой из сетки на животе – такой же, как в капитанской форме Криса. Сквозь прозрачную ткань видны четкие кубики пресса и убегающие под пояс штанов темные волоски.

Крис понимает, что залип, но взгляд отвести не может. Он, как завороженный, протягивает руку, касается кончиками пальцев ткани и разгоряченной кожи под ней. Мышцы дергаются, поджимаясь, Крис вскидывает взгляд. Себастьян смотрит сквозь растрепанные пряди и, вряд ли сознавая это, раз за разом облизывает губы.

«Да к черту все это», – думает Крис, наклоняется и целует его так, как не снилось в мокрых снах и не мечталось в самых ярких фантазиях.

Рот у Себастьяна мягкий до одури, отросшая за день щетина натирает губы. Он постанывает что-то в поцелуй, и Крис не сразу понимает, что это не по-английски.

– Чего? – переспрашивает он, когда они отрываются друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться. Себастьян, комкая так и не снятую футболку на плечах у Криса, улыбается.

– Говорю: ну наконец-то, – урчит он, и акцент в его речи слышен сильнее обычного.

Крис ловит остаток фразы губами. Ляжки на ощупь еще охуеннее, чем на вид, впрочем, не то чтобы он сомневался.

Когда они снова отрываются друг от друга, оказывается, что наполнявшие палатку отблески заката уже померкли, сменившись нежным полумраком летних сумерек. Им обоим завтра на площадку. Себастьяну раньше на два часа – именно столько уходит на то, чтобы влезть в костюм, маску и привести в порядок волосы. Крис фыркает, прильнувший к нему Себастьян приоткрывает один глаз и вопросительно поднимает бровь.

– Просто подумалось, – объясняет Крис, поглаживая его скулы большими пальцами, – что это у меня лучшая в мире работа. Ведь благодаря ей я тебя встретил.

Себастьян улыбается тихо, устало и счастливо.


End file.
